Back to December
by Anja Midnight
Summary: Albus' ex-girlfriend realizes her mistake and tries to get him back. Taylor Swift's Back to December. I don't own Harry Potter DUH! One-shot.


I never wanted for this to happen. Albus and I were great together but then…I don't know something in me or him changed. There wouldn't normally be a problem with that but this time there was and I called it quits. The worst out of all of this though isn't that but it's that I want him back.

Now that you know that little saga you also know what leads me up here to the front of the great hall, while everyone is eating dinner. I'm about to make a fool of myself but it's for Albus and I feel like a complete idiot letting him go. I got to the steps that lead up to the head table and walked up two. Then a microphone came in front of me.

Ok this will work. It's just all of Hogwarts. Good thing he went to the beach and got a tan or this wouldn't have worked. Ok deep breath.

"Miss Tilquest sit down this instant." The head mistress, McGonagall, said. I shook my head and music started to play grabbing everyone's attention. They all looked at me but I only looked at Albus.

I'm so glad you made time to see me

How's life, tell me how's your family

I haven't seen them in a while

You've been good, busier than ever

We small talk, work and the weather

Your guard is up and I know why

'Cause the last time you saw me

Still burned in the back of your mind

You gave me roses and I left them there to die

So this is me swallowing my pride,

Standing in front of you saying I'm sorry for that night

And I'd go back to December all the time

It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you

Wishing that I'd realized what I had when you were mine

I'd go back to December, turn around and make it alright

I go back to December all the time

Everyone was gaping by this time for the fact that, one I don't like attention, two I don't talk much, and three this is both of them.

These days I haven't been sleeping

Staying up playing back myself leaving

When your birthday passed and I didn't call

And I think about summer, all the beautiful times

I watched you laughing from the passenger side and

Realized I loved you in the fall

And then the cold came, the dark days when fear crept into my mind

You gave me all your love and all I gave you was goodbye

So this is me swallowing my pride,

Standing in front of you saying I'm sorry for that night

And I'd go back to December all the time

It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you

Wishing that I'd realized what I had when you were mine

I'd go back to December, turn around and change my own mind

I go back to December all the time

I miss your tan skin, your sweet smile, so good to me, so right

And how you held me in your arms that September night,

The first time you ever saw me cry

Maybe this is wishful thinking

Probably mindless dreaming

If we loved again I swear I'd love you right

I'd go back in time and change it but I can't

So if the chain is on your door, I understand

But this is me swallowing my pride,

Standing in front of you saying I'm sorry for that night

And I'd go back to December

It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you

Wishing that I'd realized what I had when you were mine and

I go back to December, turn around and make it alright and

I go back to December, turn around and change my own mind and

I go back to December all the time

I got off the step, the microphone disappearing, and walked out of the great hall. I had made it as far as the second corridor when I heard someone yelling my name.

"Lissa! Lissa!" The voice yelled. I turned around to see Albus Potter standing there, or running and then stopping in front of me.

"Albus are you ok?" I asked him. He nodded and looked me in the eyes.

"Was that song for me?" He questioned taking my hand. I nodded.

"It was I mean I didn't make the song but-" I began but was cut off by Albus' lips meeting mine. It was nice and sweet and yet held all the passion we didn't have before. He broke it off and smiled that sweet, sweet smile.

"So you did all that for me?" He asked smiling wider when I nodded.

"Yeah I'm really sorry about the first time." I said. Albus shook his head.

"Let's not think about that let's think about now…about us." He said and we kissed again.


End file.
